what will i do with you?
by gibrat15
Summary: Bella leaves Edward. she runs off to Jacob and almost ended up doing things that are not supposed to be done by friends. what will edward do when he finds out what Bella is going off doing?
1. Chapter 1

"Edward, leave me alone! I don't want you. You are so much of a danger to me as to my family and friends. Get away" I said this while running towards my truck, with a pain in my heart. I felt like I had to do this. It was for the best. He was a danger to me. I can't have him around in my life and act like he is just a normal human being. The fact that he is a vampire, makes things worst.

"Bella, stop!. I need you in my life. You are my soul mate. You have no idea how much I love you. I have been alone for more than a century. You are my life now. Bella! Please don't go!.." I heard him say this words with so much pain that I swear I could feel the pain radiating towards me. It was so much to take in. I needed to get away. I needed to get this over with and make him go away.

"Edward, I can't be with you anymore. I am always in danger. When I'm with you, is like I'm not safe. I'm always trying to be as careful as I can, but I can't do it any longer. So, please just go away. I hate you! Edward Cullen! I don't love you! Anymore." this was completely going to make him go away. I had to get rid of him. With this last words, I got in my truck and sped away towards the La push reservation. I needed to get to Jacob. He is the only person that I can be safe with. Being around Edward made me be a lot more careful than I should be in life. I had to watch every move I made around him so I couldn't make him want to kill me. I loved Edward with all my life, but having him around, puts me in worst conditions than I was before I met him. I fall and trip and break bones with only air. I am the most clumsy human alive. The other reason why I had to make Edward go away is because I love him too much. It makes me do things without giving it a second thought. It makes me scared of my own self. I could end up hurting somebody that I love very much, like Charlie or mom or even Jacob. I had to make a sacrifice for the people around me. I had to make Edward go away.

Suddenly I felt cold tears coming out of my eyes. It reminded me of Edwards skin. This has been the most terrible decision I had ever made in my entire life. I knew that I was not going to live like if anything had never happened between Edward and me. I had an idea of the fact that I was going to have to get use to this, NOT having Edward around anymore to protect me.

I parked in Jacob's driveway and grabbed my purse out of the back seat. I had to do this. I needed to tell him why I had to break up with Edward. He had a right to know. I forced myself out of the truck and walked towards the door. When he came to view I ran to him and hugged him like if I was never going to see him again. "hello to you too, Bella." I heard him say this from my shoulder. I let go of him. "hey." I couldn't come up with something else to say but just look vulnerable. I wiped my tears from my eyes and said "can I talk to you?" his eyes looked surprised and worried. "what happened? Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Tell me and I will be glad to kill him." he asked these questions very fast, I was barely able to tell of what he had said. "I'm fine. I think. Let's go in and I'll explain."

He walked me to the only couch that was available in his house. There was an open book in his coffee table, and a glass of milk. Seeing the milk in the table made me hungry. I had forgotten to eat this morning. I had been so nervous lately that I haven't been eating like I should be doing everyday.

"are you hungry?" ironically, Jacob asked. "no. thanks." I didn't wanted to be rude. "okay, then. Tell me what happened?" he continued sitting me down on the couch. " I broke up with Edward." I saw the change in his face. He went from shock to happiness, to shock again. "YOU broke up with Edward?"

He asked slowly wide eyed, holding back a smile. "yes, I did" I replied, holding back my tears. "oh" he said with a pause. "are you okay?". "no…" I said and threw myself at him. I can't deal with this anymore. The pain was so strong. I needed to do something to take my mind off it. "I have to go" I said walking and sobbing towards the door at the same time. "wait, you can't go like that." Jake grabbed my hand and pull me close to him. It was way too close. I found myself starring at him directly in the eyes. I felt getting closer. He got closer. We both moved closer and closer until we kissed. It was a great sensation. His lips were so warm and soft. He cupped my face in his hands. I hugged his shoulders. I noticed that we were moving. I touched the sofa cushions. He laid me on my back and got on top of me. Still kissing me he unbuttoned his shirt. Then, went for my shirt. I couldn't think straight. I could only think of the lust that had formed between us. Oh no, what was I doing. "stop!" I said pulling away. "what! are we doing?" I said with exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

We both moved closer and closer until we kissed. It was a great sensation. His lips were so warm and soft. He cupped my face in his hands. I hugged his shoulders. I felt like if we were moving. I touched the sofa cushions. He laid me on my back and got on top of me. Still kissing me he unbuttoned his shirt. Then, went for my shirt. I couldn't think straight. I could only think of the lust that had formed between us. Oh no, what was I doing. "stop!" I said pulling away. "what! are we doing?" I said with exasperation.

"we were kissing." Jake said with a smirk in his face. "no. I mean, what are we doing?. I love Edward. I cant think straight right now. I shouldn't be doing this. And with you. I really have to go." I said. This time I was very confused and desperate to get out of his house. I guess it was a very bad idea to come to Jacob's in the first place. I got into the truck and sped away. The trees were just a blur in the truck's window. I had to put my mind together. The truck was making very weird noises. A breakdown will not be good right now. It will make my head even worst. 'Come on, don't do this right now!' I said in a whisper. Before I knew it, the truck had stopped and black smoke was starting to come out of the front of the truck. "damn you and your crappy truck!" I cursed to myself. "I have got to get a new car." I got out and kicked the front wheel of the truck. Ugh! I hate this! What the hell am I suppose to do now? I went back in and pressed my head on top of the steering wheel. "I have to get thru this. I can't be all vulnerable anymore. I have to get myself together and start a new life. I got nothing to loose. Edward is gone and Jacob was just an impulse. Okay Bella swan, you will conquer this and will be someone better." I said to myself. I got out and started walking towards Charlie's house. It was only a couple of miles away from where the truck was. I started kicking rocks from the side to the other side of the street. No cars had passed. This town is very small and if I got lucky, a car would pass and save me from all the walking.

Suddenly I felt a sensation of someone following me. I stopped walking and turned around. There was nothing. Just a green forest with wet trunks. I guess I was just hallucinating. I started to walk again and the 'being followed sensation' came back. What is going on? Am I being followed or is it just me going on crazy mode?. "Keep on walking" I said to myself. I looked up to the sky and saw that the clouds were getting dark. It was about to rain. Great, just what I needed. I put on my gray hoodie and took a small run towards the road that lead me to Charlie's. The sensation that made me thought, I was being followed, faded away.

Finally I found Charlie's house. I was completely wet and everything in my life was fading away. But I had to break up with Edward before someone got hurt, or worst. I went running to my room and took out jeans and t-shirt out to change. But I noticed that my pants were dirty with mud. I had to take a shower to get the dirt off. Went to the rocking chair and grabbed the towel to the bathroom. It seemed like I was in a bit of a hurry. I really didn't knew why, but I guess I was just being anxious after all the things that had happened today. I opened the hot water and got under the water to relax my muscles from the stress. The water hit my back a little too hot, but it felt good. I stood there for about three minutes under the hot water falling on my back. How would I survive without Edward by my side, all the time protecting me from any danger that comes to me every time. He was careful when it came to holding me. Every caress that he did was very pleasant. But every time I was with him I ended up fainting or on the floor. It was so humiliating and frustrating to always being in danger and on a hospital bed. Charlie was getting worried, and Renee was always freaking out for my sakes. Leaving Edward could be a good thing, and the part that I hate the most, is that he won't be there to protect me anymore, to take care of me, make me feel that love and compassion that his family offered me. I would miss Esme very much. While thinking about this things, made me realized that I really did not wanted Edward out of my life forever. I mean, love is supposed to be this amazing thing that happens to a person that makes life change forever. Two humans beings are supposed to love in good or evil, for the rest of their lives. Its supposed to be I'll take care of you, and you will take care of me. I had to get to Edward as fast as I could. I could not have him out of my life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is very short. sorry. ran out of time. but i will make it up next time. cookies and chocolate.

"EDWARD! EDWARD!" I yelled from outside of the Cullen's house. The house seemed to be empty and soundless. I could only hear the birds and the river nearby. Running up the front stairs I knocked the door with all the strength I had left from running. "EDWARD! I AM SORRY, I CANT BE WITHOUT YOU, I NEED YOU, YOU ARE EVERYTHING TO ME. I CAN'T LIVE WITH THE THOUGHT OF LOSING YOU! I'M REALLY SORRY, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I kept on screaming these words. They where completely coming out of my heart. I had left my pride and dignity at Jacob's. everything didn't seem to matter. All I cared for was being with Edward, the love of my life, The soul of my heart, the song to my thoughts. I wish I had never told him all those awful things I said before. Why couldn't I just be normal and decide what I wanted in my life. I finally gave up knocking. They were gone. He was gone. I will never see him. EVER. ,I thought. I guess I should go. Nothing is going to make him come back now. I went back home. I sure did a lot of walking but I couldn't stop. I was so angry at myself that I just wanted to die. That would probably be the best for everyone that loves me. Me being dead would fix all of Charlie's and Renee's problems, even Jacob's. again I thought to myself, why I couldn't be normal. But then again I remembered that I was never normal. I am way to mature for my age, have, well, had a vampire for a boyfriend. And I broke up with him. Tears started to fall again. My life was coming to a disaster and I was just walking and crying my way home. I probably looked so pathetic, I bet if a person saw me like this they would probably think that I was a psycho rounding the small streets of forks. All I needed to achieve that, was a bag over my shoulder and to be lacking of clothes.


End file.
